dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate of the Universe
NOTE: This story accepts Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z as canon, but not Dragon Ball GT. As such, it occurs before GT. IN PROGRESS It was a forgotten planet, at the fringes of the Universe itself. Hundreds of forgotten years ago, a forgotten struggle had taken place between two forgotten races for a forgotten cause. In other words, it didn't exist. It was barren and rocky, with an unpredictable, as well as unsurvivable, temperature. His name was Asorberien. He served one cause: 'Re-make' the Universe. When the Universe first formed, he was one of the ones there. With a group of sixty people, each a different kind of species. Their task was to create planets, stars to light up the planets, and members of their species to live and flourish on the planets. Sadly, greed spread like fire in a dry field. It wasn't long before a group of six formed, and began killing off other members, destroying most of their planets as well. He was one of the six. Eventually the group of species dwindled down to the group of six itself. They had all swore not to betray each other, and peace remained for a short while. But corruption cannot be stopped, and with his back turned, one of the group murdered him. The group, in turn, murdered the murderer. With four left, arguing continued, and an every-man-for-himself fight to the death ensued. When two were left, their powers clashed in a raging battle. Eventually one had the other beaten near death, but he unleashed a final assault against the other, killing him. Within minutes he succumbed to his own wounds. No creators were left, only their created species, left to wonder what the flashes in the sky were. Why should he 're-make' the Universe? Perfection. Everything in existence, aside from himself, was imperfect. Even his planet was once perfect. A careless other creator, when Asorberien was still alive, had created a very unstable star right next to his planet. After going nova, his planet was blasted by the star, literally burning all life off of it, rendering it uninhabitable. Thus, all of his species were killed. Asorberien was different from most other species in that he could feed off of almost anything. He could consume fear, life, energy, and, to a degree, most matter. Back when his species were formed at the beginning of the Universe, there was only one other who could absorb/feed on others: the one that killed him. He was insane and madly powerful, and called his race 'Majins'. Being that Asorberien was superior at absorbing a wider range of energies, he was killed by the Majin, as with his species. The only thing that remained of Asorberien was his planet. Banished to Hell because of his evil nature, Asorberien could only sit and wait. To prevent another such battle like the one that the six beings raged, each was sealed in their own section of Hell. It was only he, though, that was drawing energy from Hell. Being that it was another dimension, it had dimensional power radiating everywhere - energy he could use. Soon his escape would come. From being sealed in Hell for hundreds of thousands of years, the six evil creators gradually fell into deeper and deeper sections of archives and logs. The Judge that sentenced them to Hell, naturally, died, and his son took over as Judge. In turn, his son took over when he died, and so on. Eventually, King Yemma became Judge, and by then the story of the six creators was forgotten. His imprisonment was a simple yet effective trap called an Infinite Seal. Like he was doing, it drew on dimensional power from Hell, and then focused it into a sphere. Thus, it was designed to hold him forever. One weakness existed: Any damage to Hell was done to the Infinite Seal. Twice he had felt the Seal quiver, which occurred surprisingly close together. From what he could tell, the first was when a giant monster was set loosed and warped most of Hell into a childish playground. The second was when two Scientists opened a rift between Hell and Earth. Both times the abnormalities caused the Seal to slightly quiver. So he intended to make it quiver even more. He theorized that if he unleashed a large enough amount of energy in a sudden power-up, he could attract someone, and thus attempt a partnership. Category:Fan Fiction